


A Lot of Work to Do

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs to tell Jensen that there is a very positive pregnancy test waiting for him to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Work to Do

Jared fidgeted in his seat, fingers playing with the box on the table. It’s a small shipping box he’d thrown in the recycling bin, but it’s the only thing Jared could think of to use. He couldn’t really look at what was inside the box at the moment. Jensen wasn’t home and he felt a little guilty reveling in the moment without his husband there.

Taking the pregnancy test before Jensen got home from work wasn’t the plan in the beginning. The first three months of trying for a baby turned out to be unsuccessful and they hadn’t really thought about trying during the last two months. Life had gotten hectic with the holidays and time seemed to go by way too fast.

So he hadn’t planned on taking a pregnancy test while Jensen was in the middle of his commute home. He had a few tests laying around the house and he didn’t think he needed them. But he’d been feeling _off_ , off enough to wonder if maybe he was pregnant.

He’d taken the test out from under the sink and told himself he’d wait for Jensen to get home. After a few minutes of holding firm to his convictions, he took the test out of the box, swearing he was just going to set it up on the bathroom counter, saving time in being able to take the test as soon as Jensen walked through the door.

Then he took the test. There was a good 25 minutes before Jensen usually arrived and he found himself looking at an undeniably positive pregnancy test.

A bubble of excitement built up in his gut and his breath hitched as his fingers tentatively traced over the plastic.

He wasn’t expecting it to be positive. But now that it was, everything made sense. Placing a palm over his middle, he gave a shaky smile. A positive pregnancy test was amazing, something he and Jensen both wanted, and it made him feel all the more guilty for taking the test without his husband.

He stashed the test in the old shipping box and waited at the kitchen table. Even though he couldn’t see the test, he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up. By all means, Jared still felt like he was going to throw up, something that made more sense now that he knew he was pregnant, but he couldn’t blame that completely on the baby this time. He was nervous and excited all at the same time and each minute that passed felt like an hour.

“Jay?” Jensen called as he walked into the house, startling his husband so that he almost fell off the chair.

“In here, babe.” Jared cleared his throat and ran a hand though his hair, trying to compose himself enough to look normal.

“Hi,” Jensen said with a smile as he walked into the room, swooping in to give Jared a habitual kiss on the lips. “How was work?”

“Good…uh…yeah…good,” Jared stumbled through his reply. “How about you?”

“Busy. Not terrible. But I have a million things to do.” Jensen plopped his messenger bag on the table and removed several files from it. “I probably should have stayed late at work to get things done but I couldn’t stand looking at those four walls anymore. Figured I could work from home. There are just so many – ”

“Babe?” Jared tried to interrupt but Jensen kept talking. “Babe?” Trying again, Jared got a similar result. “Jensen?”

This time, Jensen stopped and looked up at Jared with confusion in his eyes. “What?”

“I think you should open this.” Slowly, Jared pushed the shipping box across the table, sliding it towards his husband. Nervous energy crashed into him, making him bite his lip.

“Huh?” Studying the box, Jensen cocked his head and read the torn open shipping label. “It’s for you.”

“No. It’s really not.” Jared sighed and thought that the new contents of the box were so much more valuable than the movies it once contained. “Just…just open it. Okay?”

Grabbing the box, Jensen tossed it once, scrunching his face in thought at its lightness. Shrugging, he pulled open flaps that had already been torn down the middle and his eyes immediately landed on the pregnancy test inside. Letting out a gasp, his eyes flicking to Jared and back to the test. “Is this real?” Voice sounding dreamlike, Jensen reached inside and pulled out the test, flipping it several times to make sure that the test really was positive.

“Yes. It’s real.”

“Really?” Hope drenched Jensen’s words. He licked his lips and gave Jared a chance to see the wetness making its way into his eyes. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah. It’s real. I…I wasn’t feeling so hot…so…” Jared shrugged and hoped Jensen wouldn’t be angry with him. “I came home and I wanted to wait for you…I really did. But…I thought it couldn’t possibly be positive. I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I mean…we haven’t even trying, right?”

“But it’s really happening?” Jensen curled his fist around the test and let the box drop to the floor. He closed the gap between him and Jared.

“Yeah…it’s…it’s happening. And…I’m really excited about it. Really happy. I mean…I‘m a little nervous about the whole ‘getting the baby out’ part but I’m really excited. Are you? Please tell me you are. Please say something – ”

Jensen didn’t miss a beat. He crashed his lips against Jared’s, pulling his husband against him so that they were pressed close enough to feel the hammering of each other’s hearts. His actions spoke volumes about just how happy he was to be given the news. He kept kissing Jared, lips unable to find the words to express how he felt but perfectly capable of showing his husband how much he loved him. When he pulled away, he laughed, looked at the test again and laughed once more.

Jared had to laugh too because he was thrilled. It felt like the best thing he’d ever done, but he didn’t do it alone.

Not really.

“Jen? You happy?” Jared laced his fingers with Jensen’s. He started the action but it was Jensen who finished it, landing their joined hands on Jared’s belly.

Jensen nodded, saying softly, “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

And they did. But they’re doing pretty well so far.

Hell, they made a baby, hadn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Muffins!  
> So....I am going to be snowed in for a while.  
> I promised last year I would write Drunk!Dean stories every time I was snowed in. What should I do this year?  
> Also - I am going to work on Earning A Miracle and I need to do the finishing touches on my reverse big bang story.
> 
> And I am kind of busy because my fiance broke his ankle last week. So I am now taking care of two children: one actual child and one man-child.
> 
> Can I have a break now? Please? I have been good. I am sooooooo tired.  
> XOXO Thanks for reading. This was just some cute schmoop because I NEEDED it.


End file.
